daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirai Mariko
|user = Pyo-kiyo |tcolourcode = #F8DE7E }}Mariko Hirai (平井鞠子; Hirai Mariko) is a High School First Year at Daybreak Academy. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Perfect Queen. She is also one of the three Prefects of Wind House. Bio Appearance Mariko has long blonde hair which she keeps wearing in two plaits and brown eyes. She has a habit of wearing multiple accessory, her favourite being a set of jewelry like headband, necklace and earrings. Personality Mariko is ambitious and prefers to rely on herself rather than working with others. She could be described as tsundere, for she tends to treat others with cold appearance and keeps her distance. She has a warmer side of her, however, she rarely lets it show in public. Mariko has a great sense of responsibility and puts everything into work assigned to her, which is the main reason behind her being chosen as one of Prefects. Background Mariko comes from a well-off family, and she is an only child who did not attend nursery school, which may be one of the reasons why she isn't used to interact with others. She decided to become an idol because even as child she was fond of singing, acting and modeling, however, she couldn't choose between those there carreers, so she opted for becoming an idol instead where she could combine all three of them. Idol Activities At Daybreak Academy Mariko attends the following courses: *Aurora Singing Course (Level 4) *Eclipse Acting Course (Level 4) *Dusk Modeling Course (Level 4) Discography Mariko released her first cover mini-album even during her first year at Daybreak Academy and continued with this tradition for the next two years as well. *2017.01.05 CoColle Vol.① (カコレVol.①) *2017.12.14 CoColle Vol.② (カコレVol.②) *2018.11.12 CoColle Vol.③ (カコレVol.③) In 2019 Mariko broke her CoColle tradition and released her first solo single instead. However, in addition to her own original songs, she also kept including some covers as bonus tracks. *2019.10.30 Sore ga Watashi (それが私) Publications Mariko's first solo photobook was released in her second year at middle school. *2017.07.17 Mariko-san (茉莉子さん) *2018.06.21 Jasmine child (ジャスミンチャイルド) *2019.08.08 America Tea (アメリカ茶) Stage Drama / TV Series List of known stage drama's or TV series Mariko has been part of include: *2019 Stage of Fate - as Solar Princess Grian Known Performances *'~Back in Japan~:' Suki Kamo Shirenai / CHOICE & CHANCE / Crazy Kanzen na Otona *'Stage of Fate:' The only sun light *'Fumouchi:' Kimi Dake ja Nai sa...friends *'Debut Single:' Sore ga Watashi Relationships Middle School= *Cheng Yuna Yu Mei - Mariko met during the 2019 Campkatsu when the two of them started to get on rather well. So far, Yuna is the only kouhai Mariko calls by given name, and it was also Yuna who Mariko shared the news of her debut solo single with. *Hanasaki Miyuki - Mariko first met Miyuki during a Prefects meeting. She was impressed by Miyuki's acting during the filming of TV show Stage of Fate, and later assisted others on the mission to bring Miyuki back to Daybreak Acadamy when the younger girl had felt like giving up on being an idol. *Akuma Koi - Mariko finds Koi to be a trouble maker and big-headed girl, with whose disobedience of rules she had to deal with as a Prefect of Wind Dorm. They do not get on well, but Mariko tries to not let her personal feelings affect the way how she acts around her. *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown - Sakura was the one who asked Mariko to help her with Koi, for she is her fellow Wind Dorm Prefect. The of them later worked together during filming of Stage of Fate Season 2. They aren't relatively close, but seem to respect each other. |-|High School= *Hiruma Shieru - Shieru is the idol Mariko looks up to and respects. The nickname "Ue Kara Mariko" which was given to her by Shieru is the only nickname Mariko doesn't seem to mind being called - though probably most thanks to the fact it was firstly used by Shieru. *Kawamoto Lava - Mariko has known Lava since their first year at Daybreak since they have been both attending Dusk Modeling Course. They have a business-like relationship but seem to get on well, given the fact that Mariko calls Lava by her given name rather than the family one. *Iwata Koemi - Mariko first met Koemi during a Prefects meeting, where she at first didn't think she would get on with the younger girl due to her personality, but when Koemi standed up for Wind Dorm Prefects in general, Mariko changed her mind. *Suzumiya Yuuko - Just like with Koemi, Mariko met Yuuku during the Prefects meeting, however, she quickly developed unfriendly relationship with the older prefect, who started badmouthing her and Sakura Mizuki Harlaown. |-|Others= *Ise Yuka - Yuka is Mariko's distand aunt, who later becomes her Aurora Singing Course teacher at Daybreak Academy. Actually, it was though Mariko's suggestion that Yuka applied for the job. *Hidaka Ruka - Mariko respects the headmistess of Daybreak, yet at some times (for example during dealing with Akuma Koi breaking the rules) she thinks that the former top idol might be to lenient. Trivia *Mariko loves jasmine tea, and is slightly disappointed her parents didn't choose the characters for jasmine, child (茉莉子) when naming her. When she became an idol she decided to go with this option as her stage name. Her Kirakiratter username is @Jasminum, which also refers to her love for jasmine. *The school coord Mariko uses is Crimson Dawn Coord, for crimson is one of her favourite colours. *She dislikes being called with the familiar "-chan" suffix and is not fond of nicknames either. Her fans call her Mariko-san. Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Daybreak Academy Category:High School Category:Sexy Idols